By means of this invention there has been provided a simple, easy to install, cure for pilot outage in gas fired appliances caused from wind currents and drafts that blow the pilot flame away from contact with the pilot thermocouple.
This problem manifests itself in the recreation vehicle industry (but is not limited thereto).
Installation of the device provides a heat (or flame) sensing ring to encircle the pilot tube thus permitting contact with the flame without regard to directional shift. The heat is then conducted directly to the thermocouple coil which is mounted directly over the thermocouple, thereby maintaining the heat transference required to normal operation of the thermocouple.
The device is relatively simple to fabricate and install.
The above features are objects of this invention and further objects will appear in the detailed description which follows and will otherwise be apparent to those skilled in the art.